Cauchemar éveillé
by Ascleme
Summary: Deux démons se battent dans le cœur d'Eren, l'un est un titan, l'autre le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité. Ils s'aiment, se déchirent, se provoquent. Le Titan aura raison des corps, l'humain aura raison des âmes, perdues dans une dernière nuit avant la mission visant à arrêter le Titan Féminin. YAOI, rating M, Lemon.


Eren tentait désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts. La lumière piquait ses rétines, et l'assistance qui le fusillait du regard ne l'aidait pas. Il tremblait, de tout son corps, et il n'osait pas relever la tête. Un coup manqua de lui rompre une côte, un autre lui coupa définitivement la respiration. Du sang coulait dans sa gorge, et il souffrait. Le supplice continuait, encore et encore. Et enfin, un dernier coup, plus violent que les autres, dans sa mâchoire. Une dent vola au loin, avant de rebondir sur le sol. Tout le monde riait autour de lui, et il releva la tête. Il constata avec horreur que tous les témoins s'étaient transformés en titans, plus laids les uns que les autres. Seul son agresseur était resté humain. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, et le fixait de haut. Eren chercha Mikasa du regard, mais ne trouva qu'un titan maigrelet, qui mâchouillait son écharpe rouge. Une larme roula sur ses joues, c'était la pire torture qu'il pouvait imaginer. Son corps était brûlant, et sa peau menaçait de s'arracher à plusieurs endroits. Un coup, plus léger cette fois, captiva son attention. Il leva vers les yeux vers son tortionnaire. C'était Levi, vêtu de son habituel uniforme, tâché du sang du prisonnier.

_« Regarde autour de toi, connard ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! »_

Eren fronça les sourcils. C'était sa faute, s'ils étaient tous ainsi ? Une autre larme roula. Il avait sans doute raison, il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer autrement. Ses amis étaient des titans. Il n'y avait plus que lui et son Caporal.

_« Qu'attends tu pour les tuer, Jaeger ? »_

Le plus jeune tenta de se redresser, sans succès, maintenu au sol par un énorme poteau. Petit à petit les monstres approchaient, la gueule grande ouverte.

_« Libère toi._

_- Je ne peux pas ! »_ Cria Eren. _« Caporal !_

_- Alors que fais tu en ce moment ? »_

Eren baissa les yeux, et poussa un hurlement de terreur. Tout était devenu si ridicule, sous ses pieds. Sa tête heurta le plafond, et une profonde colère imprégna ses tissus. Il tua tous les titans présents, comme s'il devait écraser des moustiques parasites. Il tua, tua, tua sans répit. Levi était resté là, immobile, les bras croisé et un regard profondément dégoûté ancré sur son visage. Eren le répugnait. Ce dernier se retourna, deux minuscules titans dans les mains, broyés par son implacable poigne. Il se sentait si bien à cet instant... Il huma l'air à plein poumons, savourant le goût du sang qui s'était étalé sur ses lèvres et sur son menton pointu.

_« Qu'a tu fais, infâme Titan ? »_

A nouveau Eren baissa les yeux, et son cœur loupa un battement. Il tenait deux corps dans ses bras, et le soldat ne tarda pas à les lâcher, faute de force pour les maintenir en hauteur. Ils roulèrent ensemble sur le marbre du sol. L'un d'eux était blond, et sa tête ne tenait plus que par quelques ligaments. L'autre avait des cheveux noirs comme un corbeau. Ses bras avaient été arrachés, et seul un buste ensanglanté persistait. C'en était trop, et il se laissa tomber à genoux.

_« Comment se nommaient ils, déjà ?_

_- Mikasa... Armin... »_

Levi s'avança, et retourna les deux cadavres avec la pointe de sa botte. Son expression était restée neutre, et il n'ajouta rien, avant de s'éloigner en direction de la sortie, enjambant tous les morceaux humains qui jonchaient le sol, totalement sourd aux suppliques d'Eren.

* * *

_« Eren ? Eren ! Réveille toi on est en retard ! »_

Deux mains secouaient vigoureusement ses épaules, le tirant définitivement de ses songes. Eren frotta ses yeux avec sa manches, et regarda tout autour de lui. La veille il avait un peu bu, accompagné par ses amis. Sa nuit s'était remplie de cauchemars, plus macabres les uns que les autres. Mais il constata avec bonheur que Armin était en vie, ainsi que ses autres amis. Ses articulations lui faisaient mal, comme à chaque réveil. Il rêvait souvent de cette fameuse cours de justice, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il repensa à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir. Un détail le fit réagir cependant. Au milieu de toutes ces horreurs, pourquoi Levi restait le seul debout, face au carnage ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il l'aimait, de tout son cœur. La première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait su qu'il ferait tout pour ne jamais décevoir cet homme.

_« Eren ? Mange quelque chose._

_- Merci Mikasa. Je n'ai pas faim. »_ Eren ne la contraria pas plus longtemps, quand elle lui enfonça de force un morceau de pain dans la bouche. _« Il n'est pas bon !_

_- Tu as encore fait des cauchemars ? »_

Eren resta sans voix. Comment lui avouer, qu'il l'avait vue démembrée dans son sommeil ? Comment annoncer à Armin qu'il l'avait lui même décapité ? Un frisson agita son échine. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. A la place il se contenta de leur remémorer son audition musclée. Mikasa vouait une haine viscérale au Caporal pour avoir osé lever la main sur son frère de cœur. Elle avait des milliers de raisons de lui en vouloir. Pourquoi Eren ne la regardait jamais comme il regardait ce nabot ? C'était insupportable. Armin sentait la tension qui suintait de la jeune femme, et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle s'était radoucie immédiatement.

_« Eren ? »_ Armin posa ses yeux bienveillants sur ceux d'Eren. _« Est ce que tu lui a reparlé de ce procès ? Je veux dire..._

_- Oui. Et je ne lui en veux pas. _

_- Il t'a passé à tabac devant des dizaines de personnes. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »_

Mikasa recommençait à perdre son calme. Si elle avait l'occasion de tuer le Caporal dans la seconde, elle le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. Elle grimaça en entendant Eren répéter qu'il n'était pas rancunier. Elle avala sa boisson d'une traite, avant de remettre son équipement en place.

_« Nous avons entraînement ce matin._

_- Comme tous les matins. »_

Armin soupira doucement. Son amie, il la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre ses sentiments. Elle transpirait la jalousie, c'était évident. Elle attendait son ami depuis si longtemps... Et il était prêt à se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. Mikasa grimaça. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver ? Il était plus vieux, plus petit, aigri, désagréable, malpoli... Et terriblement puissant. Si elle était la femme la plus forte du monde, Levi était l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Un combat entre les deux aurait fait bien des ravages. Mais si elle devait se battre, elle le ferait.

_« Ackerman ! Arlet ! Jaeger ! »_

Les trois se retournèrent comme un seul homme, dans un salut impeccable, le poing sur leur cœur offert. Erwin Smith s'était avancé, assez pour que les trois soient les seuls à l'entendre. Derrière lui le Caporal s'était avancé, ce qui rendit le trio un peu plus nerveux. Après un long silence, le commandant se décida enfin à prendre la parole, le corps parfaitement droit.

_« D'après mes rapports, votre comportement a été exemplaire. La capture du Titan Féminin ayant été un échec, je vous demanderai de nous suivre, afin de mettre à exécution un nouveau plan. Nous aurons besoin de vos talents respectifs. »_

Les trois acquiescèrent. Une mission de la plus haute importance ? Les trois amis se regardèrent. L'intelligence remarquable d'Armin, les capacités de combat illimitées de Mikasa et les transformations d'Eren allaient enfin être combinées.

_« Je ne vous décevrai pas. »_ Scanda Eren, les yeux remplis d'une brûlante détermination. _« Nous servirons..._

_- La ferme morveux. Contentez vous d'être à la salle de réunion ce soir à 21h précise. »_

Levi marqua un arrêt, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa recrue. Il ravala discrètement sa salive. Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec lui ? Puis son regard accrocha celui de Mikasa, incendiaire. Il se ravisa, refusant de déclencher un accident dans les couloirs du château.

_« Jaeger. Dans mon bureau à 20h. Des détails à régler. »_

Smith le regarda à son tour, interloqué par cette demande. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus, bien trop habitué aux caprices de son subordonné. Les deux gradés quittèrent rapidement les lieux. La journée promettait d'être longue, ponctuée d'entraînements fastidieux. Mais Eren ne s'en plaignait jamais. Mieux encore, il y prenait goût, et appréciait de plus en plus la douleur qu'il ressentait le lendemain matin au réveil. Elle lui rappelait qu'il était vivant, plus que jamais. Et rien que pour ça, il ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant.

* * *

Levi déposa une tasse de thé brûlant sur son bureau. Il l'aimait légèrement sucré, fleurit et fruité. Il savourait chaque gorgée avec application, tant il voulait faire durer ce moment privilégié. Il l'avait fait venir d'un fabricant d'une petite ville, nichée tout contre un mur. Il devait sans doute être mort, depuis le temps. Le Caporal n'y pensa plus en sirotant une fois de plus le précieux liquide. Eren attendait, debout, face à son supérieur. Immobile, figé, le poing posé sur le cœur. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Levi jouait avec ses nerfs, et il en était bien conscient.

_« Caporal... La réunion est dans à peine dix minutes._

_- Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Ici, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. _

_- Levi, pourquoi tu me fais attendre ainsi ? »_

Le Caporal avala une dernière gorgée de thé. Pour lui la raison était évidente. Il voulait simplement que l'autre parle, avoue enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il l'observait depuis des jours, sans relâche. Eren semblait fatigué, usé par son entraînement. Mais ses yeux trahissaient une profonde détresse. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

_« Encore ces rêves ?_

_- Oui. »_ Eren chercha du regard une chaise, sans succès. _« Le tribunal, encore._

_- C'était nécessaire._

_- Je le sais très bien. Mais... Nous ne connaissions rien. Et si je m'étais transformé ? »_

Levi se releva, encore plus agacé qu'avant. Le risque, il le connaissait, et il l'avait parfaitement assumé. Ce jour, des dizaines d'innocents auraient pu mourir. Mais il l'avait battu, frappé jusqu'à ce que son corps s'écroule. Il l'avait fait sans ressentiment, mais au fond de lui il savait que cela ne changerait rien à la vie d'Eren. Son corps avait su faire repousser un bras et une jambe, sans aucune cicatrice. Alors il pouvait bien soigner quelques hématomes. Mais il s'en voulait. Il l'avait sauvé, au prix de grandes souffrances.

_« La réunion... »_ Commença Eren, interrompu par son Caporal. _« Nous devons..._

_- Tais toi morveux, et profite. »_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Levi faisait ça. Il adorait la chaleur du corps de ce titan humain, l'odeur de sa peau, la force de ses bras. Ils s'étaient déjà trouvés, depuis bien longtemps, dans le plus grand des secrets. Eren soupira en sentant la main de son aîné se glisser sous son pull, cherchant déjà à rejoindre les endroits les plus sensibles. Une caresse sur sa nuque lui grisa les sens, et un long baiser apaisa toutes ses réticences. D'un geste sûr il s'empara de la taille de son supérieur, pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur son propre bureau.

_« Tu es un putain d'animal Jaeger._

_- Et alors ? »_ Eren allongea Levi, chassant au passage les divers papiers présents. _« Le... Levi ! »_

La main du Caporal s'était glissée sous sa ceinture, et s'était déjà appliquée à lui offrir d'autres caresses. Eren prenait appuis sur ses bras, le souffle court. Il avait envie de tellement plus... Le Titan humain tenta de mordre Levi au cou, sans succès. Le prendre, là, sur ce bureau, lui paraissait être l'idée la plus agréable au monde. Le corps, plus fin, frémissant, de son Caporal le suppliait.

Eren se souvenait de leur première entrevue, dans ce bureau.

_« Levi... »_ Murmura Eren, occupé à défaire les sangles des deux uniformes. _« Je n'en peux plus..._

_- Dommage que tu doives encore attendre si longtemps. Tel que je connais Smith, ça va prendre des heures. »_

Le cadet se redressa brusquement. Que venait faire Smith dans cette conversation ? Eren tourna la tête autour de lui, comme fou. Il remarqua enfin la pendule qui était accrochée au dessus de la porte. Il grimaça de dépit, avant de soupirer de toutes ses forces. Il comprenait enfin où le Caporal voulait en venir.

_« Allons y... »_

Levi vola un dernier baiser à son amant, avant de l'aider à se rhabiller. Mais il en était sûr, il n'avait pas terminé de s'amuser avec sa recrue.

* * *

Armin tournait en rond, les méninges mises à rude épreuve. Il réfléchissait, mettait au point toutes les hypothèses possibles bout à bout pour comprendre. Ce titan féminin ne pouvait pas sortir de la forêt, comme ça. Le lieu de rencontre de l'assemblée avait changé à la dernière minute, sous les ordres de Levi. Ce dernier se sentait observé, et il préféra organiser la réunion dans une pièce du cachot. Une pièce ronde qui abritait une immense table rectangulaire, cernée par deux bancs, et recouverte d'une nappe qui touchait le sol.

_« Il y a peu de suspects... Mais je dois être sûr. »_

Le Caporal eut un sourire très discret. Il s'était placé entre Erwin et Jaeger. Mikasa lui faisait face, méfiante. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi séparée de son ami. Surtout que ce dernier ne semblait pas à l'aise, comme s'il était prêt à s'enfuir en courant.

_« Il n'y a que très peu de femmes qui ont survécu dans notre escouade. _

_- Sasha, Annie, Christa... »_ Armin comptait sur ses doigts. _« Les deux titans de Zoe ont été tués par le titan féminin, j'en suis certain. »_

Eren mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il regarda discrètement à sa gauche, pour voir un Caporal imperturbable. En vérité, il avait glissé sa main sous la table, et était suffisamment proche de sa recrue pour la glisser contre le creux de sa cuisse. Il s'amusait à passer son pouce sous une sangle, et se rapprochait dangereusement de son intimité. Erwin était trop occupé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

_« Si on se réfère au fait que la couleur des cheveux est conservée, le titan d'Eren était brun... On peut déjà éliminer Sasha. »_

Jaeger grinça des dents, ce qui éveilla l'attention de Mikasa. Elle fusilla Levi du regard, et ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Comme par provocation, il toucha du bout de sa botte la cheville de son protégé. Ce dernier tenta de l'ignorer, sans succès. Il évita soigneusement son amie, pour se concentrer sur son rôle.

_« Nous allons sûrement devoir nous résoudre à arrêter une de nos amies._

_- Peut on vraiment l'appeler amie ? »_ Smith s'était relevé, les bras croisés. _« Nous avons des titans infiltrés dans nos murs. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire... Ne pas connaître leur identité, ou ne pas connaître leurs motivations. »_

Eren baissa la tête. Levi le mettait au supplice. Cette fois il s'était payé le culot de saisir la main du plus jeune, pour la mener entre ses jambes. Ils échangèrent un léger coup d'œil, rempli de tension. A vrai dire, ils avaient du mal à écouter ce que disaient les autres. Erwin s'était penché sur la table, épaulé par Armin. Ils étudiaient une carte complexe. Mikasa était attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et elle ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange muet entre les deux hommes. Un jour, elle tuerait ce Caporal. Le jour où les titans ne seraient plus une menace, il mourra.

_« Qu'en pensez vous ? »_

La phrase, presque tonitruante, fit sursauter Eren. Levi ne broncha pas, un sourire narquois mais discret au visage. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois que le major posait la question. Armin le regardait avec une profonde interrogation.

_« Je... Je suis d'accord._

_- Arrêter Annie Leonhart ne sera pas chose aisée. Si c'est bien elle... Elle se défendra. Et nous connaissons tous ses capacités au combat. »_

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement. Annie ? Il se tourna vers Levi, affolé. Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête, avant de reprendre ses assauts. Le jeune homme tentait de se contrôler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ses iris viraient régulièrement au vert, comme si le titan qui l'habitait se manifestait face à son supérieur. Annie était capable de rivaliser avec n'importe qui sous sa forme humaine, et ce à mains nues. De ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait su le détruire sous sa forme titanesque.

_« Alors c'est décidé. Nous irons l'arrêter en haute ville. Vous êtes les seuls au courant. Choisissez une personne de confiance, qui servira d'appât. »_

* * *

La porte claqua derrière le dos de Levi. Ce dernier affichait un air de défi, face à Eren. Le Titan humain l'attrapa par le bras, avant de le tirer de force vers le lit. Après la réunion improvisée, ils s'étaient rués vers les appartements du Caporal, et s'étaient mutuellement dévorés pendant le trajet, sûrs de ne croiser personne à cette heure de la nuit.

_« Jaeg... Jaeger... Ah ! »_

Trop tard. Presque d'autorité, Eren avait plaqué ses mains dans le dos de son aîné, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de s'allonger sur le ventre. Levi plongea sa tête dans un oreiller, pour ne laisser passer aucun gémissement. Son bourreau lui attrapa les hanches, soulevant son bas ventre des couvertures. Ils ne se ménageaient pas, échangeant tour à tour des prises, des coups plus ou moins maîtrisés. D'un geste sûr, Eren attrapa la main coupable de Levi, afin de bloquer son bras dans son dos. Le Caporal s'était légèrement débattu, sans réelle conviction.

_« Ose dire... Que tu ne l'as pas mérité. »_ Gronda Eren en levant la main. _« Dis le !_

_- Putain Jaeger ! Ferme la ! »_

La main d'Eren s'était abattue sur les fesses de son supérieur, qui laissa échapper un gémissement, suivi d'une bordée de jurons. Il y laissa une marque rouge, brûlante. Levi se releva, le bras toujours bloqué dans son dos. Un second coup, plus fort, arracha un petit cris à l'aîné.

_« Encore... »_ Murmura Levi. _« Je... Eren ! »_

Le Caporal s'était mit à gémir. Sa recrue était en trait de mordre sa nuque, tout en continuant à torturer sa chair. Levi ferma les yeux, perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il soupira en sentant les doigts de son amant contre son sexe, avant de se laisser totalement aller. Il lui faisait confiance, quitte à lui confier son corps, sans aucune limite. Eren le maintenait à genoux, et ses mains commençaient à détailler, une fois de plus, la peau de l'aîné.

Cette peau, blanche, n'avait rien de parfait. Plus jeune, il l'avait idéalisée, se l'imaginant douce et agréable. Mais elle était couverte de fines cicatrices, de marques causées par son équipement, des coups mal soignés. Mais Eren s'en fichait. Cette peau, il adorait l'embrasser, la mordre, la griffer. Mais, pire encore, il aimait la sentir contre lui, chaude, rendue moite par leurs étreintes. Il en était littéralement fou. Levi s'était allongé sur le dos, désormais libéré de la poigne de son cadet.

_« Prends moi. »_ Souffla le Caporal. _« Maintenant... »_

Eren laissa quelques morsures au creux des cuisses de Levi. Ce dernier commençait à s'agiter, rendu nerveux par la torture du brun.

_« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » _

Le soldat se voulait joueur, mais il ne savait que trop bien qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps à la tentation. Pendant la réunion, le Caporal avait poussé l'indécence jusqu'à glisser ses mains sous la ceinture d'Eren, pendant que Mikasa et Erwin discutaient d'une tactique d'attaque. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait failli laisser échapper un léger soupir.

Le dos de Levi s'étira longuement, et il tenta de se détendre, rongé par l'envie. Eren avait introduit deux doigts en lui, et le torturait une fois de plus par le plaisir. Il se sentait si bien à cet instant...

_« Eren je... »_ Ses hanches s'étaient légèrement soulevées. _« Vite ! »_

Eren se mordait les lèvres. Dans ses bras, le plus puissant soldat du monde étaient en train de le supplier. Ses yeux, ses pupilles d'acier, n'étaient plus que suppliques. Levi enroula ses jambes autour de celles d'Eren, le forçant à s'approcher un peu plus. Il le guida avec une lenteur exaspérante dans ses chairs, lui offrant toute sa chaleur.

Levi souffla de soulagement. Cette sensation, sentir le sexe d'Eren en lui, était comme une renaissance. Il l'embrassa avec vigueur, avant de griffer son dos de toutes ses forces, après un coup de rein plus violent que les autres. La douleur cuisante ne dura que quelques secondes, avant de disparaître.

_« Monstre._

_- En quoi suis je un monstre ? »_ Eren attrapa le cou de son amant, avant de se déchaîner sur lui, le faisant crier plusieurs fois. _« Levi ! Ah !_

_- Je ne peux même pas te marquer. »_

Eren étouffa un léger rire, en constatant l'expression boudeuse de son amant. Ce dernier remarqua ce détail, et se décida à attraper une sangle de son équipement. Levi se redressa d'un coup, pour mordre l'épaule du plus jeune. Le sang perla sur la blessure, avant de disparaître. Ce qu'il aimait ça...

_« Allonge toi sur le dos. »_

Le Titan humain accepta sans broncher, ce qu'il regretta amèrement quand son supérieur attacha ses deux poignets ensemble l'aide de la sangle. Levi s'était placé au dessus de la taille d'Eren. Le désir brûlait dans ses yeux, et il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. Il s'empala sur le sexe de son protégé, faisant tressaillir sa propre érection. Eren se tortillait en dessous de lui, mais le Caporal plaqua une main menaçante sur sa gorge. Les hanches de Levi ondulaient, de plus en plus vite, et il profitait de cette proximité pour lui griffer le torse.

Eren admirait le spectacle, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Levi caressait son propre sexe avec vigueur, avec indécence. Il laissait échapper de nombreux gémissements, sans la moindre retenue. Son corps se soulevait à un rythme régulier, hypnotisant.

_« Le... Levi ! Ah ! Je... »_

Le jeune soldat se redressa d'un coup, passant ses poings liés autour du cou de Levi. Eren employa toutes ses forces dans de puissants coups de rein, tout en serrant le corps de son amant contre lui. Le Caporal planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son cadet, pour y tracer de profonds sillons. Le Titan Humain eut l'impression d'exploser, tant la sensation était délicieuse. A son tour il griffa le dos de Levi, ce qui lui valu un léger coup dans les côtes.

Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le lit dévasté, le souffle court. Eren ne laissa aucun répit à son supérieur, l'allongeant à nouveau sur le dos. Il lécha avec une profonde dévotion le sexe de Levi, encore dressé. Il ne résista pas longtemps, se déversant dans sa bouche offerte.

Levi passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Eren, avant de délier ses poings. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, repus. Le Caporal contemplait désormais la vaste étendue du dos de son amant, qui commençait à se recouvrir de fines cicatrices blanches, bientôt disparues.

* * *

Le poing du Titan se referma sur le corps minuscule en comparaison. Il voulait serrer, de toutes ses forces. Un bruit de craquement, infime, lui indiqua qu'il avait réussit. Autour de lui, tout était détruit, brisé. Les résidus d'humains, du rouge, du bleu, du blanc, fondaient sous ses pieds. Il aimait tellement ça...

_« Ne meurs pas... » _

Le sang coulait du creux de sa main, il l'ouvrit doucement, curieux de savoir qui s'y cachait. Eren eut envie de cracher ses poumons en constatant qu'il tenait le corps disloqué de son Caporal. Certains os dépassaient de son corps, un bras pendait tristement. La seconde d'après il pouvait s'extraire des chairs du monstre. Le soldat cria, tenant les mains de Levi dans les siennes, recouvertes de rouge. Qu'avait il fait ? Il posa sa tête sur le torse inanimé, le suppliant de revenir à la vie.

_« Levi... Je t'en prie ! »_

Eren le secoua, désespéré. Son cœur lui faisait mal à en mourir. Dans son agitation, il ne remarqua pas que la clef accrochée à son cou était tombée au sol, dans un léger tintement. Ce bruit força les yeux de Levi à s'ouvrir. Il cracha du sang, beaucoup trop. Le jeune homme se pencha au dessus du blessé, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres comme pour le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, son héros ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fous, morveux ? »_

Le jeune Homme se retourna brusquement, pour faire face à un Levi intact, en parfaite santé. Eren cligna rapidement des yeux, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le cadavre qu'il tenait avec force. Il n'y avait plus rien, il était certain de sentir son poids pourtant ! Ses iris devenaient fous, la peur et la colère montaient en lui. A quoi jouait il ? Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

_« Ressaisis toi. »_

Levi s'était agenouillé devant lui, et avait prit le visage de sa recrue dans ses mains. Il essuya les larmes avec ses pouces, avant d'embrasser le front dégagé d'Eren. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Était il encore en train de rêver ? Le soldat se pencha un peu pour réclamer un baiser. Il ne trouva que du vide. A la place, un puissant coup de pied lui ravagea l'estomac, un second fit craquer trois de ses côtes. Le dernier l'assomma pendant quelques minutes.

_« Lève toi merdeux ! »_ Cria une voix lointaine. _« Lève toi et assume tes crimes ! »_

Eren ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Face à lui des dizaines d'hommes d'état, sans doute de hauts magistrats. Le plus gros d'entre eux riait, et son pied écrasa la main du condamné à plusieurs reprises, riant toujours plus fort. Le Titan humain se laissa sombrer, petit à petit, d'épaisses perles de sueur nappant son front meurtris.

* * *

_« Eren... »_ Un murmure si agréable. _« Eren... Je suis là. »_

Un corps, fluet, s'était glissé tout contre lui. Chaud, et attentionné. Eren s'agitait, et ses pieds avaient déjà décoché de nombreux coups aux tibias de Levi. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, trop occupé à rassurer son amant. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, choqué, et il se redressa en un bond. Il se cogna contre un meuble de la chambre du Caporal, avant de lâcher une bordée de jurons. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune soldat ne réalise qu'il était enfin revenu à la réalité.

_« C... Caporal ! Je... »_

Eren baissa les yeux, pour constater sa nudité. Levi l'observait, appréciateur. Au bout d'un long silence, il souleva les couvertures pour inviter l'autre à revenir se blottir contre lui. Le jeune soldat ne se fit pas prier, encore tremblant. Il mit un moment à se souvenir tout ce qui avait précédé son sommeil agité.

_« Tu faisais un cauchemar ?_

_- Oui... »_ Eren nicha son visage dans le cou de Levi. _« C'était..._

_- Le tribunal ?_

_- Oui. »_ Eren hésita sur le ton à adopter._ « Un instant tu étais mort, la seconde d'après... »_

Dans la pénombre, Eren scruta le visage de Levi. Il s'attendait à y voir du mépris, du dégoût, ou encore de la colère. Il s'attendait même à recevoir un coup, encore plus dur que les autres qu'il avait pu recevoir. Le soldat se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit, sa peau faiblement éclairée par les rayons de la lune.

_« Je devrais rejoindre mon dortoir._

_- Reste. »_

La voix, comme un murmure transformé en ordre, venait de Levi. Eren se retourna, surpris. Le corps de son supérieur était étendu au dessus de la couverture, nu lui aussi. La pâle lueur de l'extérieur faisait ressortir ses muscles et les marques de son équipement tridimensionnel. Sa jambe droite relevée cachait avec une certaine malice son entrejambe, et ses bras étendus sur les oreillers étaient une véritable invitation.

_« Reste. »_ Répéta Levi.

Eren n'eut aucune envie de désobéir. Il se glissa à nouveau dans les couvertures, enserrant son supérieur entre ses jambes et ses bras. Levi se tourna légèrement, pour offrir un dernier baiser à sa recrue. Il voyait un faible éclat dans ses grands yeux, encore inquiets par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

_« Je ne mourrai pas. Du moins pas de tes mains._

_- Comment en être sûr ?_

_- Je les aurais tranchées avant. »_

Levi embrassa tendrement le front de son amant, avant de se laisser sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.


End file.
